Whimsical
by Septembrisms
Summary: Guy thought that Coach Orion bringing new players in would be a good idea, and mostly he was right. The Ducks were in for an interesting season. G/OC, others. Rating is for language.
1. 01

**Hey, people! Thanks for reading. This is my first posted fic on here, and I hope you enjoy it. This is probably riddled with spelling errors and stuff, but hopefully you'll get over it, haha. Apparently I did to have missed them in my quick scan of the chapter before I posted it. :\ **

**Disclaimer: I own pretty much nothing but my computer and a love for the Mighty Duck movies and books. I do this for no personal gain other than to boost my ego, so just humour me for a minute while I play writer, okay?**

* * *

"Guy? We need to talk."

I glanced up from my Chemistry homework, hiding, with difficulty, the frustration I felt. Connie stood in the doorway of my dorm room, her hands on her thin hips and a look of determination on her pretty face. This was the look that might have made me fall to pieces at one point. For some reason, it didn't today.

Leaning back in my chair, I motioned for Connie to sit on the bed. "Go ahead," I said, giving her my full attention. Connie moved across the room and sat down.

"We need to talk," she repeated, fixing her eyes onto mine. "I don't know if you've noticed it lately, but we're drifting, Guy. Guy?"

My eyes had drifted back to my Chemistry, almost longing to do the work that I had been dreading all day. My attention snapped back to her. "Sorry," I told her. "Go on."

Connie frowned. "Look, I think I might need some time off, you know? A little space, to see how that works out. I mean, there isn't too much trouble with that, is there?"

I nodded, without realizing what I was saying.

"There is, Guy?"

"Yup," I muttered. "No—wait. What?"

Connie let out an irritated sigh. "I _asked_ you if there was any trouble in me taking a break from 'us'."

I shrugged. At this point, I kind of just wanted Connie out of the room. My assignment was due the next day, and it was kind of important. "I guess you can do whatever you want to do. I can't really stop you, can I?"

"No, you can't." Connie said, puffing herself up a little.

"Okay," I told her absently, turning back to my work. "I'll see you later."

I could almost hear Connie deflating behind me on the bed. "_Guy_," she said firmly. "don't you think we should talk about this a little bit more? I mean—"

"You pretty much just told me that I couldn't change what you're doing right now," I said slowly, my back still turned to her. "If it can't be changed, why would we need to talk about it?"

I heard Connie get to her feet. "Do you want to change it?"

If my behaviour wasn't enough to convince Connie, I didn't know what else would. We'd been on the rocks for a while, that was for sure, but I didn't think she'd actually get the nerve to break up with me. She and I were still together at that point because Connie enjoyed the idea of having a boyfriend, especially when Julie and Scooter broke up over the summer.

The door opened abruptly and my roommate, Dwayne came in. He paused in the doorway, looking hesitant. "Hey, y'all," he said slowly. "I'm not butting in on anything, am I?"

I started to tell him no, he wasn't, but Connie spoke up first. "If you don't mind, Dwayne, could you step outside for about five more minutes? Guy and I were having a serious conversation."

My fists clenched, the way they usually did when Connie treated Dwayne, or anyone, like they were an uneducated child. It was one of my least favourite qualities that Connie had.

Dwayne shot me an apologetic look and nodded politely at Connie. "Sorry," he said, and backed out of the room.

As soon as he had left, Connie turned to me again. "Well?" she demanded. "Do you want to change my mind?"

I stared at Connie as I thought. Part of my mind was saying, "This is the girl you've been dating since the sixth grade, Guy. Give her a chance. You love her." Another part was screaming, "GUY, DUMP THIS BITCH ON HER ASS RIGHT NOW! SHE'S BEEN HORRIBLE TO YOU FOR THE LONGEST TIME, AND NOW YOU HAVE YOUR CHANCE! DO IT!"

Both sides had valid points. I actually _did_ love Connie. Just... not in the same way that I did in the past. It seemed like she had changed for the worse in the past couple of years, and she wasn't the same Connie that I had met all those years ago in PeeWee hockey. She became overbearing, and was always hounding me to be better, which is probably good, but I found it a little bit annoying after a while. Connie also tried to be a mother to everyone on the team, for some reason. Most of this all started after we beat the Varsity in our first year at Eden Hall. That was two years ago. We were sophomores now, and there was a lot of pressure on us as hockey players and students. Having a girlfriend that constantly hounded me was not a good stress reliever.

I had actually heard through the rumour mill a few weeks ago, when we first got back to Eden Hall at the start of the year that Connie was planning to break up with me. The rumour mill consisted of Russ and Kenny, which usually wasn't reliable in most cases. This time, I actually believed the guys. And I wasn't heartbroken and inconsolable, like people probably expected me to be. I was actually kind of relieved.

Connie could have broken up with me a few weeks before, and she would have been the clear winner. Of what, exactly, was a mystery. For some reason, when the news that she was breaking up with me had surfaced, I had started to want her more. I think now that it might have been a subconscious thing, trying to defend myself. I didn't want to give Connie the satisfaction of knowing that she had beaten me. What she would have beaten me at was also a mystery.

The point is, Connie should have broken up with me and ended the mysterious contest that occurred a long time before she did.

Connie was now staring at me impatiently. "Well, Guy?"

I blinked. "Sorry, Connie. I don't think I want to change anything right now." I turned, again, to my homework.

There was a clear sound of disgust from behind me.

"Can you let Dwayne in?" I told her as I heard the door open. "He's probably still out there in the hallway."

Connie huffed again, and the door clicked shut. A few seconds later, it opened again.

"Is it safe to come in?" I heard Dwayne ask, laughter in his voice.

"Yeah," I told him. "It's your room too, Dwayne, you can come in whenever you want."

There was a strange feeling in my chest as I wrote the date on my Chemistry homework, preparing to put it back into my bag. It was something that I hadn't felt in a long time. I couldn't put a name to it, though.

It was that night at dinner that I realized what it was. As I stared a tall, blonde girl as she walked past, she winked and grinned at me, and I found myself not feeling guilty about it. I didn't need to look apologetically at Connie when a girl glanced my way. I could oggle anyone I wanted to now, and I'd be completely safe.

The feeling was called freedom.

**So, that was short. I didn't think it would be, but it was. -.- My apologies. Anyway, the chapters might take a day or two for me to post, because I'm writing in my spare time, which I unfortunately have very little of. Anyway, if you enjoyed it, please comment. If not, err, comment nicely, kthx?**


	2. 02

**So, yeah. This is Chapter 2. I hope everyone had a good Thanksgiving, and I'm sorry about the almost week-long wait for chapters. The wait probably won't be that long every time, but it'll happen. **

**Also,**

**Vanilla Baby - **I'm glad you like Guy's personality. I always thought that he was portrayed as too much of a nice guy in fanfiction... Or not at all. He's one of my favourite characters.

**lonalovespenguins - **First reviewer! gives gold star

**I'm glad you guys liked it, my two reviewers! 3**

**Anyway. On to Chapter 2! If there are any big errors with this, let me know. I had it in a completely different format before, and I _think_ I got all the errors, but who knows? I've been known to miss things before. Again, let me know, and I'll change it as soon as I can!**

**Disclaimer: I own pretty much nothing but my computer and a love for the Mighty Duck movies and books. I do this for no personal gain other than to boost my ego, so just humour me for a minute while I play writer, okay?**

* * *

I started to realize a day or two after Connie and I broke up that freedom wasn't exactly all it was cracked up to be. Well, actually, it was really good, apart from the fact that I don't really use the perks in the way that any normal guy would.

If it had been anyone else who had just gotten out of a relationship, they would be loving the single life, thinking that nothing is better, happy to get rid of the ol' ball and chain. That sort of thing. I, on the other hand... I was sitting with Averman at lunch, ducking my head as a pack of freshman girls passed, giggling and looking in my direction.

"Hey, man," Averman said, shrugging. "I wouldn't be complaining if I was in your position. Not at all."

"I'm not complaining," I said, chewing my sandwich slowly. "I just don't like getting ogled."

Averman laughed. "Whatever, Guy. You'll get used to it. You've just been dating someone for the past sixty-million years of your life. You didn't notice girls before." I raised my eyebrows at him. "Not in that way, Guy—God. Don't take things so literally."

I took another large bite of my sandwich. "Sort of hard not to," I said in a muffled voice.

The door of the caf opened. I turned to look instinctively, hoping to see some of the Ducks coming in.

"Who do you think they are?" Averman asked.

A group of kids had entered the room. There were about eight of them, and all of them looked like they were about my age. They walked slowly to the front of the room and grabbed their lunch. The rest of the room had gone quiet. It was obvious that these people were new, because no one was showing any signs knowing them. The group sat down at a long table off to the side and started to eat, only one of them talking. A guy with dark green hair was talking expressively to a smaller guy, who was looking nervous.

Averman snorted. "Talk about your dramatic entrances."

I laughed. "No kidding."

After lunch, I had History class. The good thing about Eden Hall is that, for some reason, Dean Buckley thought it was a good idea for us, us being the Ducks, to have at least one other Duck in all of our classes. Dean Buckley can be a real idiot sometimes, but we have to admit, he takes care of us pretty well.

Anyway, I had Math class with Julie. I took my usual spot beside her and started to take my stuff out. The teacher, Mr. Sawes, stood in front of the class, trying to look intimidating. Mr. Sawes was the kind of person who thought that just because he was tall, people would think he was important. He was sadly mistaken. Mr. Sawes looked like a toothpick. Fulton had told me on many occasions that he could easily snap him in half, and I didn't doubt that one bit.

"Anyone who is on the hockey team in this room, and by that I mean you, Mr. Germaine, and you, Ms. Gaffney," Mr. Sawes said, and I rolled my eyes inwardly. He was speaking as if we didn't know that we were on the hockey team. "are supposed to go to the rink at the beginning of next class. Apparently, Coach Orion has an announcement of some sort to make."

Julie and I nodded and then Mr. Sawes went back to dictating whatever wonderful part of Math he was teaching. Math was not my subject. At all. I would always find myself drifting in and out of focus in this class, probably because Mr. Sawes was such a monotonous sourball.

I jumped as I felt Julie's elbow dig into my side and I turned to her, making sure that Mr. Sawes was safely facing the board. Julie handed me a folded up piece of paper and then abruptly faced front. My head snapped to the front just in time to see Sawes turn around and check on us. When he had turned back, I quietly unfolded the paper that Julie had just handed me in my lap. Julie had written in her neat printing:

_Any idea what's up? Have you heard the rumours?_

I blinked. Rumours? I was apparently right out of the loop if I had missed any rumours floating around. I quickly grabbed a pencil and scrawled quickly across the back of the paper:

_No, I haven't heard anything. What did you hear?_

As sneakily as I could, I reached over to Julie's desk and dropped the paper in her lap. I saw her eyes travel down to the paper. When she had finished reading she picked up the paper and placed it next to her notes. Julie crumpled up the paper we had been using and tore out a new one. I glanced apprehensively up at Mr. Sawes. He continued to write messily across the board, so I supposed he hadn't heard Julie. Julie leaned over her desk and began to write. When she finished, she pushed the paper my way and I grabbed it, placing it again in my lap.

_Well, I heard that Orion is recruiting. Like, he's getting new players from another school. I heard that it was Terrace Heights, you know, in New York? Maybe he's got the players here now. _

This news puzzled me a little. I had no idea that Orion thought that the team needed new players. I glanced down again at the rest of Julie's note.

_You don't have to watch me write the reply to your note, Guy. You're probably the worst I've seen at being discreet. _

I glared at Julie and then crumpled up the paper.

--

By the end of the class, I hadn't learned a thing. I was in deep thought about what Julie had written to me. New players... Why did Orion think that we needed more players? Sure, sometimes we were a little short benched, but we always got through it, didn't we? We had played through the Junior Goodwill Games with only one more player than we had now, what was the problem? Charlie had always said that our overuse on the ice had led to the skill that we possessed now, and that made sense. I was feeling a little nervous, and I calmed myself with the thought that Orion always had a reason for things that he did, though, and I knew that there must have been a legitimate reason for this.

As Julie and I joined the rest of the group in the dressing room, I saw right away that Julie's suspicions were right.

"Good, Germaine, Gaffney, get in here, you're the last ones," Orion said from where he sat. Four guys and a girl sat on the bench in front of everyone. I recognized them from lunch that day.

Julie and I took seats beside Fulton and waited for Orion to speak. He got to his feet and addressed the room at large.

"Everyone, it's come to my attention that we have had a little shortage of players as of late, as the play level has increased and so has the demand for more men. Now, I'm friends with the principal over at Terrace Heights, and he said that their team is over populated. He has been so kind as to transfer a few of his players to the team, absolutely free of any kind of charge or trade."

I glanced at Averman, who raised his eyebrows at me. It looked like he was thinking the same thing. If the principal at Terrace Heights just _gave_ away five students, there must be something wrong with them. I studied the five newcomers. There were two of them looked as though he was here to cause trouble, and that was a guy who had dark green hair and was sitting with his legs stretched out in front of him. His gaze met mine and he gave me a cockeyed grin. The other guy was standing beside the bench, mimicking Orion's actions behind his back. Connie was suppressing a giggle. I glared at her.

"I'm almost positive that these five individuals will make great additions to the team. I'll give them all chances to introduce themselves here, let's start with you." Orion pointed to the only girl, who was sitting on the end of the bench. The girl stood up and gave us all an appraising sort of look.

"My name is Kaylyn Brewer," she said clearly, in a voice that made my Bitch Radar go off. "And I'm a defenceman."

"I doubt it," Fulton muttered, shaking his head at the slight girl.

Kaylyn sat down at the guy next to her stood up. He brushed long-ish brown hair out of his eyes as he said, "I'm Aiden Moore, and I'm a forward." He abruptly sat back down, and the guy with green hair stood up, grinning at all of us.

"I'm Konnur Gray. That's spelled K-O-N-N-U-R, just so you know. You can call me Tick, I'd appreciate that. I'm a forward, and I like long walks on the beach, a good cup of hot chocolate, and staying in on the weeknights," he said, and I could almost feel Fulton's heart go out to the somewhat rebellious looking boy.

"Hell yeah," he said, probably with no idea that I could hear him.

The next guy stood up, and gave everyone, especially Julie, a smile. "I'm Carter Yeale. I'm a defenceman."

The last guy, the one that was standing, gave the room an exaggerated wave. "Gradyn Worth. Grady, actually. A defenceman."

Once they had all introduced themselves, Orion clapped his hands together. "Good. Now, I think all of you," he gestured at the original team, "should get acquainted and take them up to the dorms, alright?" Everyone nodded. "Alright. I'll see everyone later." He turned and walked out of the room.

"So," said Kaylyn. "who is everyone here? Coach Orion said for everyone to get acquainted. What's everyone's name?"

Everyone looked around at each other and then Averman said, "Averman, Lester," in a resigned voice, and everyone started to introduce themselves in turn. Once we were all done that, Grady kicked out one of his legs, narrowly missing Adam.

"I don't know about any of you, but I'm as stiff as a... well, I'm stiff. Anyone feel like showing me to these dorms that this clown was talking about?"

We all rose and started to walk to the dorms, and some of us even started to talk to the new kids. Connie seemed to be drawn to Kaylyn, and Fulton and Portman took Tick, leaving Aiden, who seemed to be part of the package that Tick was in, behind.

The guy named Carter was walking beside me, looking around interestedly. "Have you ever been to Minnesota?" I asked him, wanting to get in on the fun, and I couldn't help but feel a little shocked when I saw Grady light up a cigarette in my peripheral vision.

Carter saw where I was looking. "Don't worry about him, man," he said. "he just likes to live up the bad ass image he's been working on since the third grade. And no, I've never been here before, is it always so cold?"

I chuckled. "Oh, yeah," I told him. "It's cold when it's supposed to be warmer, and when there's no snow, it rains. No luck here whatsoever."

"No luck where?" Tick had appeared behind Carter and I, with Aiden in tow.

I glanced over my shoulder. "Here, in Minnesota," I told him.

Tick waved a hand. "Please. This is nothing. I'm from Canada. Like, Saskatchewan. The winters there are enough to make a grown man cry. Hey-- are there any good looking chicks here? The only girls I've seen are the ones on the team, and I'm not interested in hockey chicks, thanks," he said, like I'd asked him.

"I don't know, Julie's kind of cute," Carter said, watching Julie as she waved the smoke that Grady was blowing her way away from her face.

"I guess so, but I'm looking for something else."

Averman appeared beside me. "What are we talking about?" he asked.

"Girls," I replied.

"Oh, really? What about Kaylyn?" Averman said quietly, as she was walking in front of us with Connie.

Tick looked scandalised. "I'd thank you not to scam on my buddy's girl, man," he said, putting an arm around Aiden's wide shoulders.

Averman grimaced. "Oh man, sorry. I didn't realize--"

"Don't worry about it. I'm not even with her." Aiden said quietly.

"Yet," Tick put in. "It's not about how, man it's about-- Wow, where can I get myself a piece of that?" he said, stopping in his tracks and staring off into the distance to where two girls were sitting on a bench. In my opinion, neither of them were very pretty, but Tick was gazing at one of them, a girl with curly brown hair that was a little on the chubby side, as if she had everything he ever wanted. "Wait here, you guys," he said, and he ran off.

"Sorry about him," Aiden said, and Carter grinned.

"Yeah, he's always been like that," he said as we watched Tick sit down on the bench with the girls, putting an arm around the girl with curly hair. "He's a bit of a go-getter."

I had noticed by then that everyone else had disappeared; they had probably made their way back to the dorms. By the time I glanced back at where Tick stood, he was taking a piece of paper from the girl, and grinning at her. He ran back to us, his arm raised in triumph.

"Got a number," he said, holding it out for us to see. "Her name is Terra Bourne. Tick and Terra, Terra and Tick. It's got a nice ring to it, does it not?"

"That's unbelievable," Averman said, staring at the paper.

"I've got a way with the ladies, what can I say," Tick said, giving finger guns to Terra from a distance, and she could be heard laughing to her friend.

Carter shook his head. "You're ridiculous, Gray."

Tick gave him a light punch in the arm. "You're jealous, Yeale."

I shook my head, thinking that the new students and hockey players were anything but dull.


	3. Notice of Hiatus

Hey, everyone... I have semi-bad news.

I've decided to put this story on a kind of permanent hiatus. Due to lack of inspiration. -.- I get going with something, and then it kind of disappears. Sorry for anyone who was actually enjoying my story.

In the meantime, I think I might just post one-shots. I like writing them, so I think it would be a good idea to just do that until a suitable idea for a multi-chaptered story surfaces in my mind.


End file.
